


Tsukishima's Worthy Opponent

by megane_chan110494



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Love Triangles, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_chan110494/pseuds/megane_chan110494
Summary: Tsukishima is sure he might have fallen for Yachi since that day she borrowed his headphones.But that's all there is to it. He told himself he would not move forward. After all, he is 100% sure that Yamaguchi also likes Yachi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Tsukishima's Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> A plot I thought of one fine day of October 2020  
> What if Tsukki and Yamaguchi likes the same girl?  
> What will happen?

Tsukishima is 100% sure that Yamaguchi likes Yachi.

He noticed how he blushed the first time Kiyoko-san introduced the first year manager. Yamaguchi was also the one who talked to Hinata about getting Yachi to tutor them when he was being unaccomodating. Perharps to spend more time with the girl. He would always go out of his way to talk to Yachi when she seemed nervous, not minding the fact that he himself is also always anxious. And during practice, he noticed how the pinch server would always try to help in some manager duties. The pair also started getting a little bit of teasing from the others--mostly the loud guys like Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Tsukishima-kun, are you sure you're fine carrying all of those?" Yachi asked with a hint of concern

"Hmmm" he nodded without so much of an interest.

Today, Yachi was assigned to buy the supplies they will be needing for the training camp tommorrow. Hinata and Kageyama could have accompanied her but they were stock practicing a new quick and Yamaguchi is with Shimada-san to practice his serve. So, she had to go with Tsukishima. After doing the groceries, the boy quietly carried all of the supplies leaving her with nothing. She couldnt tell whether he was being nice or he just wanted to get over the tasks as quickly as possible.

She felt weird since among the first years, he was the only one she had the least friendly encounter. She tutored Hinata and Kageyama while Yamaguchi has always been so friendly with her. They were even dubbed by the senpais as the little love birds -- to which they would only smile awkwardly.

She could not think of anything to talk to when she noticed the headphones hanging on the Tsukishima's neck. Probably a topic she could work with.

"So..ehm.." she started

"What kind of music do you listen to Tsukishima-kun?"

The tall guy looked at her and for a moment she regretted asking the question as it seems a little bit too personal.

"Uh..Sorry, you dont need to answer that"

Tsukishima contemplated if he would answer but his preference in music changes over time and it would be lame to say a song that the girl would not even recognized at all. He saw Yachi's shoulder fell. Perhaps giving up on talking to him.

_Huh? What's this?_

He felt something click inside him.

Like maybe, he doesnt like it when she look so down.

And more so, if its because of him.

"Would you like to listen? You can borrow my headphones while we walk"

"Really?" she smiled at him.

"Hmm" he nodded and bend a little so Yachi can get the headphones from his neck since his hands are carrying the box of supplies.

Yachi reached for the headphones and her fingers touched a little bit of his face. He was glad that the girl became fixated with his headphones that she did not notice the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Just press that button. Its connected with my phone"

"Okay Tsukki"

_Tump... tump... tump..._

He felt his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Yachi calling him by that nickname. He worried if she noticed how his knees got a little bit shaky by the thought of her calling him with a nickname.

He was instantly a mess, trying to fight away his blush. He pretended to be busy, looking for something in the streets so Yachi cannot see his face.

"Tch. This is lame." Tsukishima reprimanded himself but Yachi did not hear as she was already humming with the song in his playlist.

Later that night, he received a text from the first year manager.

_"Hey. Thanks for today and Oh I think I might have an LSS with that song earlier :)"_

To which he replied a simple "Okay" as if to hide the strange feeling he felt that day.

That strange feeling continued on inside of him. He could feel himself lighting up whenever the manager is around. He would steal glances of her. He would feel a little bit happy when Yachi would talk to him even if its just small talk or something about the music he shared with her on that day they walked together in the streets.

Tsukishima is sure he fell for Yachi since that day she borrowed her headphones and her fingers touched his chin.

But that's all there is to it.

He told himself he would not move forward. After all, he is 100% sure that Yamaguchi also likes Yachi.

"I wonder whats taking Tanaka-san and Noya-san so long" Yamaguchi was sitting by the gym door with Tsukishima beside him

"Beats me."

The team was done with their afternoon practice and the two second years volunteered to buy snacks for everyone. Tsukishima caught a glimpse of Yachi taking down notes from Coach Ukai at the far side of the gym-- biting her lips while nodding.

As if feeling that somebody was looking at her, Yachi looked his way much to his surprise. When their eyes met, she gave her a timid smile and he nodded in return careful that his other teammates do not notice that tiny interaction.

But it did not escape Yamaguchi's observation.

Maybe because he was also looking the same way.

"Say, Tsukki.. What do you think of Yachi"

He was shocked by the question but his face did not show it.

"She's okay I guess..."

".. as a manager." He quickly added trying to keep his straight face.

"I think I might like her." Yamaguchi said.

It sounded like a declaration of war but Tsukishima did not bite it.

He smirked, "Well, everyone here knows that"

"Then what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you li---"

"GUYS. WE'RE HERE!!!"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the two second years and Yamaguchi volunteered to carried the plastic of food for them. They huddled in the middle of the gym for the distribution but it seems like the sophomores have something else in mind.

"Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi " called Tanaka

"You ask for a melon bread but there's only three left in the store"

"So to settle this" Nishinoya chimed in, his hands in his chin

"You have to challenge one another!"

"A CHALLENGE!"

Kageyama and Hinata's spirit lighted up at the mention of the word and were immediately excited to fight for a melon bread

"An Arm Wrestling Challenge. So its Tsukishima vs. Yamaguchi and Kageyama vs. Hinata, whoever comes 4th place will have to choose another bread!"

"BOKE! There's no way Im losing against you" Kageyama exclaimed, his fist closed in front of him.

"You're on, Kageyama!" shouted Hinata

"Man. Are they really doing this?"

"Well, Im kinda curious who will win among these first years so lets see.."

Tsukishima frowned, seeing that even the third years are not stopping this. He looked at Yamaguchi who seemed to be into it as well.

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, its your turn first. Come here!" announced Tanaka but Tsukishima did not obliged. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Uh.. They can have the melon bread. Il take whatever's left"

"Are you sure, Tsukki? I kinda want to see if I can beat you here." Yamaguchi scratched his head.

"Yeah. I dont want to waste my energy over a piece of melon bread"

"Arrrgh! We intentionally bought 3 melon bread so we can have this match."

"Stingyshima, you party pooper!" He smirked at Tanaka and Nishinoya then he said his very sarcastic --

"Domo!"

Kageyama and Hinata still ended up in an arm wrestling match just to see who's stronger while the others munch on their food.

Yachi was laughing at them and Yamaguchi was beside her. They talk and then laugh.

And laugh some more.

_Its okay. Im contented with just looking._

_Yamaguchi was first to show interest anyway._

"What a waste. I wanted to see you fighting for something you like." Daichi who was beside him commented.

Tsukishima turned to face their captain

"Its just a bread. Im not a simpleton like the king and shrimpy who take every opportunity to compete against each other"

Daichi tapped the tall guy's shoulder.

"Theyre like that cause they acknowledge each other as a worthy opponent"

Then the captain glance at where Tsukishima is looking earlier.

"Tsukishima, have you not thought of Yamaguchi as an equal?"

Tsukishima was taken aback. He worried if he was too easy to read for the captain. But as usual, he made it so his face will not show any signs of worry. He adjusted his glasses with his fingers. Clutching in his other hand the yakisoba bread he got in lieu of the melon bread.

"Daichi-san, like I said, Its just a bread"

Daichi did not pressed on the matter. He had been quiet amused with Tsukishima since he noticed that he has taken interest with their first year manager. All those exchange of timid smiles, concerned look and stolen glances points to a single fact. Their tall moddle blocker likes Yachi.

He likes her but he's not doing anything about it.

Perhaps because of his detach personality.

Or maybe because of Yamaguchi.

He is giving way to his buddy but he doesnt think that's what the pinch server wanted.

_"Do you not think of Yamaguchi as your equal?"_

Daichi's word has been in Tsukishima's head for quiet some days now.

He likes Yachi. That's a fact, but does that mean he have to do something about it? It's a pain to compete for a girl's attention. Let alone compete against Yamaguchi.

But some days it seems like, the guy is provoking him. Wanting him to fight for his feelings. But he cant.

He resigned himself to just being contented looking at Yachi from afar. And Yamaguchi has been with him since middle school. He could not remember any instance that they competed against each other.

"Tch." he scolded himself and close his eyes trying to doze off.

Tomorrow, they will be meeting at 2 in the morning to leave for Tokyo. It's the second half of their training camp.

"Tsukki!"

"Shut up. Yamaguchi"

"Gomen Tsukki!"

Tsukishima dragged his feet while walking with Yamaguchi on their way to school. He is annoyed that he got a mere two hours of sleep just because their captain's words is getting into his nerves. He wished the others will be quiet in the bus so he would at least be able to sleep peacefully.

"Are you excited, Tsukki? " Yamaguchi asked him. He scratched his eyes while yawning,

"Not a bit. We both know we will just be doing penalties for the whole day just like the last time."

He grimaced at the thought of running up on that goddam hill again under the heat of the sun.

"Tsukki"

They were nearing the school grounds when Yamaguchi spoked again.

"Its okay even if I lose." He raised his fist in front of him

"As long as I know that I give it my all!"

"I hope you feel the same, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima stared at the preckled guy holding out his fist in front of him.

_Yamaguchi.._

_When did this guy ever grow up._

_When did he started acting so cool._

_At least better than me sulking in my worn out thoughts._

It dawned Tsukishima. He was worrying for nothing. This guy right in front of him is Yamaguchi.

His friend, his rival, a worthy opponent and an equal.

He smiled fixing his glasses and raised his fist to bump with Yamaguchi's.

"Urusai."

"Everyone! Takeda-sensei wants help with carrying the supplies to the bus"

They were interrupted by no other than Yachi. They went to meet with their teammates to help carry boxes from the gym.

Yachi was running back and forth. She had so much energy at 2 in the morning.

And then suddenly, in front of the boys, she tripped over a twig and she was falling fastly. She could just closed her eyes knowing that this would be a bad fall.

"YACHI - SAN!!" she heard the boys shouting.

Will she hit her head against the pavement? Will the training be postponed since she had to be brought to a hospital. The boys will hate her for being so careless. But she cant do anything. She raised her arm to her head for a make shift cushion. 

But she didnt fall.

In a split second, two pairs of hand was holding her. A pair grabbed her waist while another held her arms. She opened her eyes.

"Tsukishima-kun"

"Yamaguchi-kun"

She looked at the two guys and her heart started pounding.

For whom specifically was her heart beating like this? She wasnt sure anymore.

"So he's finally fighting for what he likes" Daichi commented but his other teammates just looked at him curiously.

They were still in awe, of the fact that Yachi almost had an accident, that Tsukishima could run fastly like that, and that now there are two guys holding Yachi, both not letting go.

Tsukishima, looked at Yamaguchi.

"I hope you give me a good fight, Yamaguchi"

The pinch server smiled.

"Bring it on, Tsukki!"

He looked at Yamaguchi and then at Yachi. He then smiled,

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> If you end up reading this towards the end, leave a comment and tell me your thoughts, k?


End file.
